


Just A Little Human

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Promises, Sad, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto's little sister, visits the man who took care of her half-brothers Yukio & Rin Okumura. She looks like Rin, only thousands of years older. She learns it's okay to have feelings, she can be a little human.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"A great man you always will be. You liked our kind... Saw the good us demons, funny to think something as mischievous, & coldhearted as us could be capable of a foolish human emotion like love."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Human

The demon girl sat down on the cold, dirt ground of the cemetery, blue eyes intent on the cross shaped marker in front of her, tail lashing lively behind her as she began to study the fine, intricate lines used to form both numbers & letters across the stone.

"So, you're the man who protected my brothers?" She said to the marker, hand reaching out to touch it only to hesitate. She frowned, retracting her hand & turning it til her palm faced the sky, separately curling the digits as if checking to see if it still functioned properly. "You don't know me, I've realized that now... But I know you..."

_How I know you-_

"Fujimoto Shirou." She breathed shutting her eyes & picturing the man in his youth after picking up Rin one day after a tantrum at school. Her blue eyes opened, hazed over in memory, "I'm a daughter of Satan as you may have figured... My names Hiro Pheles. You can probably guess who my older brother is eh?" She laughed awkwardly, "Name's a dead give away..." Hiro fell silent, she reached out a hand once more, still struggling to touch the place where he rested.

_Why is it a good man departed from this world so soon?_

Hiro looked to the sky, shades of gray casting away the vibrant blue usually streaking it. Her ears laid flat as she bared her sharpen canines at the sky, hissing quietly in distaste before returning her gaze to the stone. She huffed through her nose, head dropping as she steadied her shaking hand, she lurched forward slightly.

"You didn't deserve it." Hiro said clenching her teeth together, eyes tightly shut. Her palm was flat to the cold stone, it was smooth as she drug her hand across it, using what knowledge she had of the paladin to try & imagine what his skin would've felt like. What is smooth or rough? Prickly or soft? Did his skin radiate with warmth or was he as cold as snow?

_Rin & Yukio didn't deserve it._

"If there even is a god, where was he when you needed help?" Hiro turned her head to the side, hand clenching into a fist. Her hand slid away from the marker, to the ground, where she punched the dirt.

_Where was I when you needed help?_

Hiro's eyes opened wide & a soft, pained whimper left her parted lips. She covered her eyes with her arm, tilting back her head as she yelled in anger, pain, & remorse.

"I should have protected you, protected Rin!" She yelled & hunched forward, arms securing themselves around her midsection, claws lightly pricking her sides beneath her thin shirt. Hiro collected herself & smiled sadly at Shirou's marker, she rested her hand back on the top of the cross, still unable to steady her shaking hand.

_I have said this many times before, but never truly to you..._

"A great man you always will be. You liked our kind... Saw the good in us demons, funny to think something as mischievous, & coldhearted as us could be capable of a foolish human emotion like love." Hiro said leaning forward to press her lips against the cold stone, it scraping her lips uncomfortably, but she didn't pull away until satisfied with her gratitude.

_You've done a lot for someone you never knew about... You gave me hope that demons & humans could get along, live in harmony._

"Not only that, but you gave me two brothers by sacrificing your life for them." Hiro stood, looking down at the tombstone & pressing a fist to her heart. "For that I am grateful Shirou. I promise to protect them just as you have." Hiro swore.

_Hopefully I can be as wise as you, & guide not only Yukio, but Rin down a good path._

Hiro smiled at the burial, swiftly she crouched down, setting down a candle lit with blue fire. She patted the top of the cross.

"As long as I'm alive, that candle will stay lit. Not only signifying my promise, but for teaching me something I didn't know was possible." She said before walking back towards the gate, "Teaching me that I could love a human." Hiro whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I-I have a sister?" Hiro turned, eyes widening to see Rin standing there. A bouquet of flowers, & a pack of cigarettes in hand, a small, almost insignificant smile crossing his sad face. Hiro nodded solemnly.

"Indeed Rin. I'm Hiro," she replied quietly. "I've known you for quite some time." Hiro froze momentarily when Rin moved towards her lightening fast, but all he did was hug her tightly to him, face hidden in her shoulder as tears trailed down his cheeks. Hiro hugged him back, hand running through hair blue like hers, "Now it's time you get to know me." She murmured as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

_You're safe now._

Hiro looked at the marker, smiling. Her eyes deceived her into seeing the paladin leaning casually against the cross, arms crossed over his chest as he smiled crookedly at them. Almost as if reassuring- no, _telling_ her she'd do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome.


End file.
